The Dark Future
by ThisIsMyPlan
Summary: Evil has won. Friends and family lie dead and the man called The Master is about to conquer the world. In a last desperate act, three teens send themselves back in time to a year long before the Master ever existed. 1995. With secrets kept and revealed, trust broken, and the Wizarding World turned upside down, the three teens can only hope that they haven't made things worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Evil has won. Friends and family lie dead and the man called The Master is about to conquer the world. In a last desperate act, three teens send themselves back in time to a year before the Master ever existed. 1995. With secrets kept and revealed, trust broken, and the Wizarding World turned upside down, the three teens can only hope that they haven't made things worse.**

**AN: This is not a story with the Golden Trio coming back in time as they are dead. Most of them anyways. There will be NO non-canon pairings in this, because that's just too hard for me to do in a story like this. However, if you really, really, really want to see a pairing you can request it. And if enough people request it, I'll do it. If no one does, however, I'll just stick to canon pairings.**

**There can be pairings in the "future" as they won't have any true effect on this story, except for maybe later on.**

* * *

**The Dark Future**

**Chapter 1: Escape to the Past**

* * *

**Uploaded: 7-19-2014**

**Last Edited: 8-3-2014**

* * *

"I hope this damn ritual works Ethan!" The boy swore as he launched another barrage of spells at the approaching wizards. They scattered beneath his assault as he pushed loose strands of his blond hair back behind his ear. His eyes darted quickly over to the third of the trio.

"Sam! Sam, I need your help over here, what the hell are you doing?!" The black haired boy's head jerked up and looked at the blond with wide eyes. Sam's eyes darted over to the group of wizards trying to push on towards them. His hand jerked his wand up and he hastily mumbled a spell out under his breath.

The wizards were thrown back as wind rushed through the corridor, flinging them all backwards and out the door. The door slammed shut behind them and the blond smiled at Sam, "Took you bloody long enough!" Sam rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Whatever Leo. And how come it was me that had to save your sorry ass?" That left Leo spluttering and Sam laughing at him before a grunt came from behind them.

"Malfoy, Brother, please stop your incessant ramblings. I have to get these sigils right or this is all going to be a big waste of time. Oh and brother?" Sam's eyebrows rose as his equally dark haired brother glanced at him, "Watch the language."

Leo laughed at the incredulous look on Sam's face, "Oh, looks like wittle Sam needs to watch his wittle mouth!" The Malfoy teased, pinching the youngest of the trio's cheeks. Sam shook him off before turning to his brother.

"We're twins Ethan! You use language, why can't I?"

"I am older, dearest brother."

"By twelve minutes!"

Ethan chuckled as he took his knife and made another small cut on his thumb, smearing the blood into an intricate symbol on the floor, completing the complex array. Leo winced at the cut, "I still don't understand how you stand Blood Magic. And I'm a Malfoy for goodness' sake!" Ethan grinned as he stood up, looked it all over once before nodding his approval.

He turned to his twin and friend, "It's finished. Let's do the spell before the Aurors kick down the door." He paused as his twin smiled, "Sam... What are you thinking?" The younger twin just kept smiling and pointed his wand at the door and mumbled spells under his breath. Ice spread over the door and the floor shifted and formed in front of the door, blocking it.

Ethan shook his head and motioned for the others to stand with him on the three points of the array. "This spell will send us back to the time when The Master was a kid. We should be able to help things so turn out better." He looked at his twin, then at Leo, grimly.

"We won't necessarily land in the same places, so remember. We'll try to meet at the Leaky Cauldron every year on the 31st of July so we can all find each other." The other two nodded. Shouts of frustration could be heard outside the door. Leo winced.

"Start the spell Oh Bloodiest Mage." Ethan smirked before beginning.

"Redīamaterasu wa, taiyō o se ni shite kudasai." More shouts were heard; Ethan kept on chanting. "Nagai wasure rareta jikan ni watashitachi o sōshin shimasu. Watashi no chi o ukeireru. Kore ga sōdearu to suru. Tokei o motonimodosu!"

And then world exploded.

* * *

Ethan groaned as he sat up. His head fell into his hands and he shook his head. He was desperately trying to keep that blasted headache at bay and miserably failing. He groaned in pain as his vision swam in front of him. Ethan finally managed to get his bearings. He appeared to be in some alleyway.

He shakily stood up to his feet, grimacing from the ache in his body. Blood Magic wasn't especially taxing but that spell had wiped him out. one thing was for sure. He needed to figure out where the great flying fuck he was. He didn't even know if this was one of the Muggle areas or a Magical one!

Ethan looked around him and saw his dagger laying on the ground. He quickly grabbed his dagger, _Tsuki no kōbo_, and sheathing it. He looked at his thumb to see if his wound was still open. It was.

The black haired boy took his thumb and drew the symbols "場所" on the back of his right hand before muttering, "Sutāto." The Sigil glowed as the spell activated as supplied his brain with their location. Knockturn Alley. Well wasn't that convent.

"Meruto," The blood diffused back into his skin, leaving his hand completely clear of any blood. Ethan painted another sigil on, "時間", and activated it with Sutāto, this spell giving him a date. July 31st 1995, 11:15 AM.

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked! He couldn't believe it! He hadn't thought this would work when Leo had first brought up the idea. It seemed so out there that he hadn't even considered it, but with as the Rebellion began to take a turn for the worst, he reconsidered.

He finally decided they had to try when Lord Longbottom, one of the leaders on their side was slain by the Master. Too many had died. No matter what they did, so long as the Master couldn't conquer the world, would be worth it. So he had researched, with the help of his twin Sam and Leo, how to make an array of sigils strong enough for this to work.

They had almost been caught by the Ministry. Blood Magic was an extremely Dark Magic and doing something like they were going to would warrant life. Especially since the Master had taken over the Ministry two and a half years ago. But they had succeeded.

They were in the past. They could change the future. They could stop the Master before he ever became the Master.

Ethan had the blood disappear before drawing one last set of Sigils. "ワープ". A Sigil that equated to a "Notice-Me-Not" Charm. Unfortunately, Ethan was a complete Squib when it came to anything but Blood Magic. Thankfully, Blood Magic was powerful and minor usage was legal in his time.

Probably wasn't in the past though, he thought suddenly. He didn't want to get arrested already. Ethan rummaged around his bag and pulled out gloves. He activated the Sigil and once it began to glow, he pulled the gloves on. The Sigil should keep anyone from paying close attention to himself or the Sigil itself, but better to not take any chances.

He strode from the side alley he had landed in and looked about Knockturn Alley. Ethan couldn't help it, but the site around him disgusted the teen. Back in his time, Knockturn still wasn't the nicest place in the World, but it was still better then this one!

Ethan ran a hand through his black hair as he quickly walked down the Alley before going out into Diagon Alley. Thank the Lord that most wizards weren't used to looking for Blood Magic, otherwise they could've seen right through it. After all, it was called a "Notice-Me-Not" spell, not a "See-Me-Not".

The time-jumping teen looked around the bustling street before deciding to go ahead and head down to the Leaky Cauldron. No harm in it, and he while he had a sizable sum on him, Ethan didn't have enough to be careless shopping until he had established a base income of some form.

He went through the wall and muttered a quick Menuto to deactivate the Sigil on his hand before he went in. Ethan entered and looked around, heart sinking when he didn't see His twin or Leo.

He instantly reprimanded himself. It was stupid to think that either one would have already gotten here. He was extremely lucky in all honestly that he had landed as close as he had to Diagon Alley. The spell merely sent them to the past, no specified location.

Ethan glanced to his left side as he sat down at the counter. A balding red-headed man was sitting there with the latest _Daily Prophet_ where it was clearly written in bold letters, BOY WHO LIES. The teen let out a chuckle at the article, startling the man.

"Nasty article?" Ethan said amused as he sat down. The man sighed, obviously frustrated with the paper.

"Absolute rubbish! All they ever talk about is Dumbledore being mad and Harry an attention seeker!" The older man sighed and Ethan took the moment to order a drink from the bartender. The man continued once Ethan had, "Now, let me tell you something young man, I know Harry and he absolutely loathes attention!"

Ethan nodded, "If you know him I'd say you'd know the truth, Mr. -?" The man's face brightened.

"Ah! Oh, yes, of course, Arthur, Arthur Weasley!" Ethan smiled. So this was his nephew Peter's Great-Grandfather. "And who might you be young man?"

"Ethan. Ethan Simmons," The teen said, using his mother's name. There was no way in hell he was going to use his bastard father's name, not after he'd left Mum with two twins and no support.

Mr. Weasley nodded with a smile, "Tell me young man, you go to Hogwarts?" Ethan shook his head and the older man looked surprised, "Oh? Then where do you go to school Ethan?"

"Overseas," He smoothly lied. No need to let anyone know his... incabilities in everything except Dark Magic. That'd look bad for him, what with all this controversy flying about. "I'm in town to see Mum."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head, "Well, good for you son. Tell me, what do you think about this whole mess?" Ethan sighed.

"Whoever is telling the truth, I'm just glad I'm overseas most of the year. This whole thing is getting out of hand in all honesty." The redhead nodded in agreement at the end of his comment.

"Yes I hope we sort this whole mess out." The teen mentally cringed as he knew the price that would be paid by the Weasleys for peace... He had heard from his cousin-in-law Hugo about how George had never been the same after Fred had died. He and his younger brother Ron had kept it up in Fred's memory.

But it wasn't the same. Ethan knew the feeling. He had nearly lost his twin a couple times during their fight against the Master. He had even been told Sam had died once. He didn't find out he was alive till a few day later, but those were the most miserable days in Ethan's life. Even Leo couldn't pull him out of his depression.

He'd keep that from happening. Ethan was determined he'd keep the future from repeating itself. They were all determined to keep their friends and families alive this time, whatever it took. He said his farewell to the Weasley Patriarch and went over to Tom. "Can I rent a room here for a week."

Tom nodded, though his eyebrow was raised, "You have the money to pay for it?" The black haired boy pulled out some Galleons and paid for the room. He took the key and went up to the room and settled down in it.

Tomorrow he'd start on finding a steady income. Then he'd stop the attack on Harry Potter.

* * *

Sam sighed as he looked out across the the hot, sweltering savannah. He had no idea were he was exactly, but he knew he was somewhere in Africa. Bloody Africa! How the hell was he supposed to get anywhere when he was stuck in the middle of Africa with no way to leave.

"Wewe ni nani? Unafanya nini katika kijiji wangu?"

And then these blasted villagers. He turned to the man who was looking at him anxiously, with others flanking him. Sam used the Translator charm quickly so he could talk to them. What he wouldn't give to be with his dearest twin.

He just hoped Ethan and Leo were having an easier time than him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Antarctica...

A single figure stood in the freezing wind, shivering in his robes, a hand running through his trademark Malfoy platinum hair.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Sorry If this chapter was a bit short. I promise the next will be longer. I just wanted to introduce our OCs in a chapter before moving on to the story and possibly confusing you. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Review, plz plz!**

**Oh, and if you're curious about how Blood Magic works in this world, Look no farther!**

**BLOOD MAGIC 101**

**Blood Magic in this story requires the inscribing of Sigils using blood and then activating them with your magic. In essence, the Sigils act like wands in the sense they are "focal points". However, they are easier to use as they have a pre-determined use. The only drawback is your genetics have to give you the ability to use it.**

**It's similar to how spells or wands aren't necessary for magic to work, but it makes it easier. Anyways, You inscribe the Sigil, then activate it. You can do this silently if you are in tune enough with your magic. If not, you use the activation word Sutāto. Ethan can use basic Sigils silently when he isn't tired, unlike how he is in this chapter.**

**Meruto has two uses. It is a Sigil, but is also an activation word like Sutāto. Blood Magicians originally used it only as a Sigil, but they realised they needed an efficient way to get their blood off them to make room for more Sigils when they are in combat. So, they turned Meruto into an activation word.**

**If you say Meruto instead of writting the Sigil, it will make all blood on you (that is yours), diffuse through your skin and back into your body. That way, you can use Blood Magic and then draw your blood back in, conserving it. If the blood is someplace off your body, it simply deactivates the Sigil.**

**Sigils used this chapter:**

**1) **場所**- Means "Location". Provides the location of the person or thing it is written on. If written on yourself, its essentially a GPS. If used on someone else, It can track their location until deactivated. The farther and longer it remains, the bigger the drain, however.**

**2) **時間**- Means "Time". Yeah, this one is pretty obvious. Provides the date and time.**

**3) **ワープ**- Means "Warp". This acts like a Notice-Me-Not Charm.**

**Activation words:**

**1) Sutāto: Activates Sigils.**

**2) Menuto: Removes Blood from body and deactivates Sigils.**

**The long incantation used by Ethan earlier on is different from a signal Sigil. A Spell to turn back time is a lot harder, so a full incantation and Sigil Array (which is just a bunch of sigils put together) was needed.**

**The Japanese translates to:**

**"Lady Amaterasu, turn back the sun. Send us to the time long forgotten. Accept my blood. Let this be so. Turn back the clock!"**

**This is only the Japanese version. There is also Egyptian, Aztec, Chinese, and Druid versions. The Aztecs were the most proficient at this type of magic, simply due to the sheer amount of human sacrifices they did. They had a lot of time (and blood) to experiment with.**

**NOTE! THIS WAS ALL DONE WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATE!**

**EXACT TRANSLATIONS MAY BE WRONG. IF SO, PLEASE TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Evil has won. Friends and family lie dead and the man called The Master is about to conquer the world. In a last desperate act, three teens send themselves back in time to a year before the Master ever existed. 1995. With secrets kept and revealed, trust broken, and the Wizarding World turned upside down, the three teens can only hope that they haven't made things worse.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read! I hope you all review and let me know how I am doing. This Chapter is much longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Dark Future**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Uploaded: 8-4-2014**

* * *

_"Leo!" Sam yelled from across the room. The blond ducked a stunner before firing his own. The taller teen looked over at his friend as the younger twin flung a few Aurors against the wall. Sam sprinted over to Leo, "Have you see Ethan or Lord Longbottom?!"_

_They both ducked a Expelliramus before returning fire. The blond shook his head, "No we get separated when the Master decided to crash the party. Did you get the rest of the Resistance out?"_

_Sam nodded as he flung some of the floor at some approaching Aurors, "They're all in the back room using the Emergency Floo. It's a good thing Lord Longbottom had disconnected it from the main Floo Network. Your dads are guarding the door to the room."_

_Leo sighed with relief, "Excellent. I'm glad they decided to help," he said with a frown. Sam shook his head sadly._

_"You can'y blame them for wanting to get out of the country. Our rebellion isn't exactly hurting the Master," The younger twin said sadly. Leo put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave his friend a grim smile._

_"Keep that chin up Samuel. We might not stop him today, but we won't stop till we do. The world will get better. You'll see; just... just keep believing. We all do. Me, Ethan..." He trailed off._

_"Remember that time I was at the Manor and I was falling into a depression because Great Uncle Hydrus had died and then two days later Grandpa died in an attack?" Sam nodded, watching as Leo's eyes glistened slightly. "I was depressed, catatonic even. I didn't respond to anyone, Dad or Pop, Ethan... But then you talked to me."_

_Leo was silent for a second, "You're the one we turn to when life gets us down Sam. I get depressed easily and Ethan is too cynical for his own good... but you always seem to be that ray of hope for us... for me. Don't give up Sam. Just Don't."_

_Sam smiled reassuringly and put an arm around the older teen's shoulder, "Don't worry Leo. We''ll make it. And you're right. We can't give up. Not now." They stood in companionable silence for a minute._

_Foot steps could be heard, running towards them. They lept apart wand ready to blast the person into next week, "Sam! Leo!" They relaxed as Ethan came around the corner, panting. Leo frowned._

_"What happened to Lord Longbottom?" Ethan face went downcast and Sam gasped._

_"Dead. The Master... H-he... He's summoned __**Wendigo**__ to help him..." The Malfoy and younger twin looked at each other confused. The older twin saw this and whispered in horror, "Flesh-eaters. Creatures of evil that are an emancipated cross between man and beast. I couldn't get to the Lord in time. They overwhelmed him and... and..."_

_Ethan looked like he wanted to puke and the other two had looks of disgust and horror on their faces. Ethan shivered, "I erected a ward to keep them in that room, but it won't hold them for long. If the Master has been able to summon those.. things... and control them..."_

_He drifted off and shook himself to focus. They began to hurry to the emergency Floo room. "If he can control them, then we're in deep shit aren't we?" Leo asked grimly. Ethan nodded. "And with Lord Longbottom gone..."_

_Sam looked over at his older twin, "Ethan. We can't win like this. We can't stop the Master in this state. We need to at least look into... __**that**__ option." Ethan looked uneasy, but nodded._

_"I need to look into it... and I don't want to use that method unless there is no other option."_

* * *

Ethan sat his room above the Leaky Cauldron, next to his bed, and dabbed the last of the Sigils in place. The black-haired teen leaned back and reviewed his Array before finally sighing in relief. He had used this array enough that he could write it down from memory, even though he hadn't used it a year or so.

It was an intricate circle of Sigils, all situated around a pentagon. Centered in the center of the pentagon was two lines; the first said "スネークサモン" and the second said "ブラックマンバ". The first line summoned a snake while the second specified the type.

Together, these two lines would allow Ethan to summon one of the most toxic snakes in existence. The Black Mamba, a gorgeous snake that could dash as fast as 11km/h (6.8mph). The poison in it's fangs could kill an adult in 20 minutes if it hit the right spot.

It was one of the most dangerous snakes on the planet; it's bite called the "kiss of Death" in South Africa. And Ethan was going to make it his pet.

No, he wasn't crazy. He had actually already summoned a Burmese Python and magically reinforced it. It would serve to guard his room from intruders, but Ethan wanted to keep a pet snake on him at all times. It was a practice he had started when he was sorted into Slytherin when he was younger.

The dark haired teen had gone as far as to get magical tattoos with his own blood around his wrists and down his right arm, creating permanent Sigils on him.

The ones circling his wrist were "スネークスウォームを制御". It summoned a swarm of snakes from his wrists to attack enemies. "ホワイトパイソン作成" was tattooed down his right arm and would summon a white python with a head as big as Ethan's.

But they were not magical snakes, nor were they magically reinforced. A well aimed Stupify or Incendio could take them out, but they were most of the time either too quick or too numerous. The Black Mamba and Burmese Python were a different story however.

Ethan channeled his magic into the sigils and muttered the activation word. The lines in the pentagon glowed and with a poof of smoke, the Black Mamba appeared. The rest of the circle activated, weaving Blood Magic into it's being, making it nigh indestructible. It's toughness was on par with Nagini's.

_"Whatsss the human hatchhhling done to me?" _The Mamba hissed angrily. Ethan calmly kept his hands raised to show he was not a threat before beginning to hiss back.

_"I have summoned you and wish to have you as one of my two partners, O serpent."_

The Mamba froze as the sounds of Parseltongue cut through the air, _"A Ssspeaker! It would be an honor to sssserve you, young Sssspeaker."_

Ethan nodded in head to the Mamba in thanks, _"You have my gratitude. I wish to keep you with me at all times. I believe it is a good idea to keep a poisonous snake on me at all times."_

_"A wissse policcccy young Sssspeaker,"_ The Mamba said with approval. Ethan then gestured over to the Python coiled up on the dresser across the room.

_"I'd like to introduce your partner Hagu. He will guard my quarters, while you stay with me."_ The Mamba nodded to Hagu, who nodded back. The Mamba then turned to Ethan.

_"If it'ssss not too much to assssk, May I have a name, young Sssspeaker?"_

_"Of course. I would have it no other way."_ Ethan paused for a moment, thinking over possible names, _"Your bite is deadly, a killer... How about Kira? It means Killer."_ The snake gave it's version of a smile.

_"I like it Sssspeaker."_ Ethan nodded before lowering his arm to the ground so Kira could slither up his sleeve and wrap around him. Kira was about 2 meters in length, a good six and a half feet. The Mamba rested his head on Ethan's shoulder, it's head sticking just out from the collar of his robes.

The snake blended in very well with his robes. So well, you wouldn't even notice him if your weren't looking for Kira. Which was good as most wizards wouldn't see the Mamba coming. Ethan smoothed out his robes and got rid of the blood on the floor.

Ah, Parseltongue. A "gift" from his bastard of a Father. It really made Ethan the poster boy for Slytherin. A boy who only used a "Dark" Magic, with a highly toxic snake that he could communicate with using the serpent's language. If Ethan had been a pureblood, he'd been perfect.

But he wasn't a Pureblood. He was a Halfblood, thank The Lord, and wasn't a very open and friendly one either. Yes, Ethan was the cold and aloof one of the twins; his brother Sam being the exact opposite. How his dearest brother had managed to get into Slytherin he'd never know. But he was grateful.

And even more grateful he had found a friend in Leo Malfoy. Unlike his grandfather Hydrus, Leo's dads and him were not at all Pureblood supremacists. Mind you, Neither was The Master, so that doesn't necessarily mean anything. But they were good people, and kind to him and Sam. They had developed a deep friendship, strengthened by the war against the Master.

Ethan glanced over his room, checking to see if he had got everything in order. With a nod of approval he turned to the door. Ethan looked over at the python "Keep watch, Hagu. We'll be back later." The snake nodded and nestled back down.

Ethan went out the door and locked it, slipping the key into his robes. He moved down the hallway, musing over what he should do. The time was 9:13, and the interview he had arranged at the Magical Menagerie wasn't until 1:00. Perhaps he should check on Harry, Ethan pondered as he entered the Leaky Cauldron's first floor and ordered some breakfast.

No, no reason to this early. He planned to give Harry some protective Sigils, but he'd need a hair and Harry asleep to do that. He'd have to wait till that night.

Ethan got his food and sat at a table in the corner of the room. Kira slithered down his arm (under his sleeve of course) till he reached Ethan's hand. The black haired teen moved his hand over to the plate and Kira snagged some food off it before slithering back up to his original spot.

As he slowly munched on his breakfast (bacon, eggs, and toast; if you were wondering), Ethan began to listen around. People were terribly loud, even when talking about personal stuff. Even in his era, wizards were frankly rather stupid when it came to keeping a secret or being discreet.

"Wotcher Tom!" Ethan tilted his head slightly to see the... Dear God. Was that lady's hair PINK?!

"The usual Tonks, Kingsley?" Tom asked cheerfully. The taller black man next to the pink haired lady (seriously, pink!) nodded.

"Thank you Tom." They sat down at the table behind Ethan, the lady chattering energetically to her more stoic companion.

"_Sssssspeaker... Why isss that woman'ssss hair pink_?" Ethan just shrugged. He than strained to remember. Wasn't there a Tonks he had heard about-? Of course, the teen realized suddenly. Nymphadora Tonks. Married to Remus Lupin, Mother of "Teddy" Lupin who'd go on to marry Victoire Weasley.

She was the ancestor of Gavin Lupin, a fellow classmate of Ethan's, though the boy was a Gryffindor. Gavin was at least bearable to some extent. He was a lot like how Remus acted and how Gavin's father Richard was. Studious, though he still had a good time.

"Can't stand these Daily Prophets Kingsley! Going on and on about Dumbledore and Harry. And Rita Skeeter! I'd like to give her a piece of my mind!" Ethan heard the black man sigh.

"Quiet down Tonks. You know we can't speak out and put ourselves in a bad light. The Order needs someone in the Auror Department." The teen smirked from were he was sitting.

He had just found something to do. As in eavesdrop to his not so discreet neighbors.

...Seriously, why was everyone always so loud?

An hour or so passed before they finished and left and Ethan didn't green as much information as he'd wanted to from their conversation. It had been a mostly pointless one in all honesty, and not very helpful. But it did confirm a few things for the black-haired teen and finalized his plan.

It'd be a delicate operation, but hopefully he'd be able to stop the attack on Harry with it. That'd save everyone quite a bit of trouble. Then he'd stage some things and no one would be the wiser.

Ethan got up, Kira contentedly nestled on his shoulder, and headed to one of the Cauldron's fireplaces. Pulling some Floo powder and threw it in.

The day pasted by slowly, Ethan noticed with a sigh some hours later. He had gotten a job at the Menagerie, but now he was bored. Don't get him wrong; he loved the animals (especially the snakes. Can you blame him?) and working there was a pleasure. His boss was nice and she wasn't too hard on him.

It was, all in all, a nice job. But when you've been on the run for the past few weeks from a power-hungry psycho, well, everything else seems a bit boring after that. Thankfully, since it was his first day (and a short day at that), it was over soon.

He was let off about 6:30. Ethan went back to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat before heading up to his room. He hung out with Kira and Hagu for a while. And by a while, he meant till 10:30. What? It's not like he anything better to do. He couldn't start his plan until Harry was asleep anyways.

Eventually, it was 10:30 and Ethan got up and Kira slithered back into his robes. Heading out the door, he went out to the curb and called for the NightBus. It was almost worse than Apparating, but neither Floo powder nor his version of apparating was available to use as he hadn't been to Privet Drive.

And he doubted the Dursleys would appreciate him just popping out of their fireplace.

The older Simmons Twin had them drop him off a block or two down. He walked quickly down the street, stopping just in front of the house. Ethan's face morphed into one of disgust as he looked it over.

It was just so... perfect. It was so fucking perfect that it made him sick since he knew what went on inside that house. Ethan growled. He didn't pity the idiot, Harry should know better than to let shit like this slide.

But that didn't stop him from feeling sick to his stomach.

He trudged up to the wards and passed through them, feeling them wash over him. He smirked. Dumbledore was going to realize how stupid it was to use freakin' Blood Wards, since Blood Mages could get through them, no sweat.

Wait. He froze mid-step. Why the hell was the leader of the Light using Blood Wards anyways? Ethan had never thought about it, he had just assumed that it was something else that had gotten confused with Dark Magic.

But that was definitely a Blood Ward, and Ethan knew that Mrs. Potter's protections were tied to Harry directly, not the house he lived in. Not that hard to figure out honestly, what with Harry melting his Professor's face off in first year.

So why was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot using Dark Magic, even if it was for Harry? The man was lucky that he was practically a god to most wizards or he could've been part of a massive scandal!

Ethan filed that thought away for later as he moved towards the house, heading to the front door. He glanced it over, checking out it's security system. State of the art, for a middle class British Muggle family.

The dark haired teen moved over to the dining room window and quickly dabbed "ゆがみ" on it before activating the Sigils. The window quivered for a moment before melting into a liquid, dripping down the sides of the window sill.

Ethan crawled in through the now empty frame with a sigh of relief. Breaking into Muggle houses was always so much harder than Wizarding Houses, no matter what Purebloods may say. At least magic could be felt if you knew what you were doing. These damn Muggle systems would be hidden in the most inconvenient of spots.

The Blood Mage moved quickly, creeping up the stairs, senses on high alert. He moved along the edge of the wall till he came across a door. He gripped the knob and gently eased the door open. And then quickly closed it with a shake of his head.

That was Dudley 's room. And good Lord, he was not going in there.

The elder of the Simmons twins finally came across the right door. How could he tell? Well, the whimpers of a nightmare coming from beyond the door certainly helped.

Ethan crept into the room and stopped near where Harry lay asleep, mumbling a bit under his breath. Something about a kid named Cedric.

With a sigh, the Blood Mage pulled out a potion sealed in a vial from his robes and managed (somehow) to get Potter to drink it. No it wasn't a poison. It was a Draught of Dreamless Sleep. Even if he couldn't use magi, he could still brew potions, thank goodness.

Harry stilled as his nightmare left him; Ethan put the vial away with relief. He had heard from the Weasleys' descendants that Harry was an incredibly light during this time. As such, Ethan had brought some Draughts with him. He didn't need Harry waking up th whole house while he was working.

Speaking of working, Ethan knelled on the ground next to the bed and began to quickly make an array on the ground. He added dozens of Sigils to it before standing up. The Blood Mage turned to Harry and picked him up out of bed.

He waited to see if the teen would wake up, but his peer kept on sleeping thanks to the potion. Relieved, Ethan moved Harry to the middle of the array and laid him down in it. He quickly stripped the Boy-Who-Lived down to his boxers so he could continue.

No, he wasn't going to rape him, thank you very much. And don't mention it again. It was bad enough when Leo found out that he was going to be doing this. The Malfoy teased the twin for weeks. How Leo managed to joke about that, Ethan would never understand

He made lines of Sigils up and down Harry's body before finally writing a small symbol of a circle interwoven with a pentagon around the scar. Ethan stood up and backed up before beginning the incantation.

"Shu Yahata, anata no hitobito no shinsei purotekutā. Anata no chikara de, kono tamashī o umeru. Wan de aku o tamotsu. Sore wa sō to suru." The symbols on the sleeping teen's skin glowed red before sinking into his skin, disappearing. The array then flowed into Harry's skin as well, weaving Blood Magic into him.

Ethan redressed the Potter heir before laying him back in bed. He turned to leave then remembered the other thing he needed. "Almost forgot", he mumbled as he pulled out a dozen of the Potter's hairs.

Smiling, he quietly left the Muggle House. Now to Phase 2 of the plan.

* * *

**List of Blood Magic Sigils Mentioned;**

**"スネークサモン" - Literally means Snake Summon. This will summon a random snake to the user. It does not guarantee control of the snake.**

**"ブラックマンバ" - Literally means Black Mamba. Means nothing on it's own, but when combined with the Snake Summon, this will summon a Black Mamba.**

**"スネークスウォームを制御" - Literally means Controlled Snake Swarm. This set of sigils causes a swarm of snakes to erupt from the set. These are under the command of the activator unlike the normal Snake Swarm Sigil.**

**"ホワイトパイソン作成" - Literally Translates to "White Python Create". Creates a large White Python (A species of magical snake created by the legendary Japanese scientist Kabuto Yakushi, also known as the Snake Sage).**

**"ゆがみ" - Means Liquefy. Liquefies the target; gets exponentially weaker the more magically powerful the target is.**

**"Shu Yahata, anata no hitobito no shinsei purotekutā. Anata no chikara de, kono tamashī o umeru. Wan de aku o tamotsu. Sore wa sō to suru." - Translates to "Lord Hachiman, divine protector of your people. Fill this soul with your power. Keep Evil at bay. Let it be so."**


End file.
